russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Sports superstars, movie celebs in new Vintage TV programming
Manila Standard - March 27, 1998 Vintage Sports, the country's leader in sports production and marketing, has now metamorphosed into Vintage Television, the newest major player in the television industry. This was announced Thursday by Carlos "Bobong" Velez, chairman of Vintage Television, during the launch of Vintage Television's new programming lineup in a glitzy affair at the Hotel Rembrandt ballroom. The new Vintage Television, which is actually a merging of Vintage Sports and VTV Entertainment, is a "virtual network" on IBC-13 as it occupies the entire night-time hours of the station, from 5 p.m. to 12 midnight, Monday to Sunday under a block-time agreement with IBC. Velez stressed that the unique strength of Vintage Television is that it brings together the superstars of local sports with the leading lights of Philippine moviedom under one roof, in a never-before-tried mix. Think of it as a local version of Hollywood meet the NBA. Hence, for the first time ever, the likes of basketball icons Johnny Abarrienos, Alvin Patrimonio and Marlou Aquino will join hands with tinseltown's Rosanna Roces, actor Smokey Manaloto and Antoinette Taus in a series of promorional efforts for the new Vintage Television. One thing Vintage Television already has going for it is a well-entrenched niche of local TV viewers - fans of sports programs and now seeks to build upon this foundation by expanding into a new area, that of local entertainment, by producing shows whose formats have a proven track record of success. Vintage Television's banner shows will continue to be its sports programs led by its flagship program, the PBA games, which Vintage has been producing for television for the last 18 years. Vintage Television also features the popular National Basketball Association (NBA) and the best boxing-matches shows (Blow by Blow and Super Bouts) on Philippine television. Vintage Television also boasts of the award-winning sports tele-magazine show Hot Stuff, hosted by Chino Trinidad and Anthony Suntay. Other Vintage Television sports offerings include a US top-rating wrestling show (WCW), a Eurepean top-rating soccer show (UEFA), a tennis show (ATP Tour Highlights) and a brand-new horse-racing show (Kabayo, Karera, Karerista, Fridays, 10 p.m.), to be hosted by PBL Commissioner and sportsman Yeng Guiao. Vintage Television also introduced six brand-new locally-produced shows, including two weekly comedy programs, a horror series based on a hit movie, a teen romance, a new lifestyle magazine for teens and a weekly hit action movie featuring the heavyweights of the genre. Among the new shows, which begin airing on March 28, are: *''Goin' Bayabas'' (Saturdays, 9 p.m.), a reincarnation of the '80s top-rating Goin' Bananas featuring Smokey Manaloto, Ian de Leon, Earl Ignacio, Keempee de Leon, Ara Mina, Cheska Garcia, Beth Tamayo, Daisy Reyes and Onyok Velasco. *''WOW!'' (Wednesdays, 8 p.m.) starring Rosanna Roces and offering much more than hidden cameras, spoofs, gags and practical jokes. *''Takot Ka Ba Sa Dilim?'' (Saturdays, 7 p.m.) based on the hit movie of the same title and featuring Donna Cruz and Robin da Roza, Chin Chin Gutierrez and Jake Roxas, Onemig Bondoc, Luigi Alvarez and G. Toengi. *''Dear Heart'' (Saturdays, at 8 p.m.), an advice column for the MTV generation hosted by Antoinette Taus and starring Angelu de Leon and Bobby Andrews, Raven Villanueva and Diego Castro, Dingdong Dantes and Ina Raymundo, and many others. *''V.U.'' (Wednesdays, 7 p.m.), the newest lifestyle magazine show for the Generation X. *''Sinemaks (mga Sineng Maaksyon ng VTV)'' (Sundays, 9 p.m.), featuring homegrown action blockbusters of Fernando Poe Jr., Robin Padilla, Rudy Fernandez, Bong Revilla, Eddie Garcia, Raymart Santiago, Edu Manzano and many others. Vintage Television will also be showing the new Extreme Action Theater (Thursday, 9 p.m.) composed of foreign action-packed movies and The Bikini Open (Wednesdays, 9 p.m.) which takes viewers on an exciting odyssey to the world's best bikini contest. 'Notable ''Takot Ka Ba Sa Dilim? episodes' '''1: ''The Gifted' (Donna Cruz would like to thank the following/Maegan Aguilar would like to thank the following) *Starring: Donna Cruz and Robin da Roza *Directed by: Mac Alejandre *Also starring: Janus del Prado, Maegan Aguilar, Allan Bautista, Amy Robles, Carmela Ella *March 28, 1998 *Next on ''Takot Ka Ba Sa Dilim? (Ang Pagbabalik ng Lagim) *(end during credits: Follow You Down - Gin Blossoms) 2: ''Ang Pagbabalik ng Lagim'' (Jake Roxas would like to thank the following) *Starring: Chin Chin Gutierrez and Jake Roxas *Directed by: Ipe Pelino, dgpi *Also starring: Lee Robin Salazar, Mymy Davao, Chi de Jesus *April 4, 1998 *(in the scene of Jake from the fashion practice: Come On Eileen - Dexys Midnight Runners) *(end during credits: God Be With You - The Cranberries) 3: ''Sumigaw Ka Hanggat Gusto Mo'' (G. Toengi would like to thank the following/Luigi Alvarez would like to thank the following/Onemig Bondoc would like to thank the following/) *Starring: Onemig Bondoc, Luigi Alvarez and G. Toengi *Directed by: Gil Tejada, Jr. *Also starring: Janus del Prado, Maegan Aguilar, Allan Bautista, Amy Robles, Carmela Ella *April 18, 1998 *(in the scene during party before commercial break: I'll Be Waiting - Brother 2 Brother) *(during scenes for party outside the house: Quit Playing Games With My Heart - Backstreet Boys) *Next on Takot Ka Ba Sa Dilim? (Ang Huling Kahilingan) *(end during credits: with lyrics: feel like this/destinations realities are coming true i was scared) 4: ''Ang Huling Kahilingan'' (Gladys Reyes would like to thank the following/Wowie de Guzman would like to thank the following/Katya Santos would like to thank the following) *Starring: Gladys Reyes and Wowie de Guzman *Directed by: Jay Altarejos *Also starring: Caridad Sanchez, Eva Darren, Katya Santos, Cleo Decena *April 25, 1998 *(end during credits: 1979 - The Smashing Pumpkins) 5: ''Lanang'' (Ace Espinosa would like to thank the following) *Starring: Ace Espinosa, Natasha Ledesma as Andrea, Pamela Reyes and Lara Morena *Directed by: Jon Ilagan *Also starring: Joe Gruta, Norris Lopez *May 2, 1998 *(during scenes: I Don't Want to Wait - Paula Cole) *Next on Takot Ka Ba Sa Dilim? (Ang Multo sa Ospital) *(end during credits: Ironic - Alanis Morissete) 6: ''Ang Multo sa Ospital'' *Starring: Izza Ignacio, Cherry Pie Picache and Jay Manalo *Directed by: Mac Alejandre *Also starring: Cholo Escano, Lui Manansala *May 9, 1998 *(end during credits: Take Cover - Mr. Big) 7: ''Phobia'' *Starring: Michael Flores, Victor Neri and Ina Raymundo *Directed by: Gil Tejada, Jr. *Also starring: Celine de Jesus *May 16, 1998 *Next on Takot Ka Ba Sa Dilim? (Biktima) *(end during credits: My Little Town - Meredith Brooks) 8: ''Biktima'' (Aya Medel would like to thank the following) *Starring: Emilio Garcia, Juan Carlos Castro, Carlos Morales and Aya Medel *Directed by: Ellen Ongkeko *Also starring: Angie Castrence, David Gonzales, Gigi Locsin *May 23, 1998 *(end during credits: Daddy, Brother, Lover, Little Boy - Mr. Big) 9: ''Binhi'' (Vina Morales would like to thank the following) *Starring: Matthew Mendoza and Vina Morales *Directed by: Ipe Pelino, dgpi *Also starring: Richard Quan, Fame delos santos, Aura Mijares *May 30, 1998 10: ''The Stalker'' (Lawrence David would like to thank the following) *Starring: Cris Villanueva, Lawrence David and Piel Morena *Directed by: Jay Altarejos *Also starring: Jobelle Salvador and Ciara Sotto, *June 6, 1998 *(during the scene of sexier: Bitch - Meredith Brooks) *Next on Takot Ka Ba Sa Dilim? (Hihilahin Kita Sa Hukay) *(end during credits: Birthday - Meredith Brooks) 11: ''Hihilahin Kita Sa Hukay'' (before the end with the cops) (Mylene Dizon would like to thank the following/Guila Alvarez would like to thank the following/Katya Santos would like to thank the following/Raffy Rodriguez would like to thank the following) *Starring: Kier Legaspi, Mylene Dizon, Raffy Rodriguez, Guila Alvarez and Katya Santos *Directed by: Mac Alejandre *Also starring: Joe Gruta *June 13, 1998 *(end during credits: Green-Tinted Sixties Mind - Mr. Big) 12: ''Manika'' (before the end with the cops) (Mumay Santiago would like to thank the following/Shaina Magdayao would like to thank the following) *Starring: Melisse "Mumay" Santiago and Shaina Magdayao *Directed by: Ipe Pelino, dgpi *Also starring: Maritoni Fernandez, Allan Bautista, Mymy Davao, Joseph Izon *June 20, 1998 13. ''The Spirit'' (before the end with the cops) (Chubi del Rosario would like to thank the following/Anne Curtis would like to thank the following) *Starring: Sharmaine Suarez, Chubi del Rosario, Anne Curtis and Rufa Mae Quinto *Directed by: Jay Altarejos *Also starring: Arlene Tolibas, Alicia Lane, Amy Robles *June 27, 1998 14. ''The Boyfriend'' (before the end with the cops to kill Brando) (Ynez Veneracion would like to thank the following) *Starring: Jorge Estregan, Ynez Veneracion and Brando Legaspi *Directed by: Mac Alejandre *Also starring: Crispin Pineda, Cleo Decena *July 4, 1998 *Next on Takot Ka Ba Sa Dilim? (Baryo Sagrado) *(end during credits: How Many Times - Toto) 15. ''Baryo Sagrado'' (Red Sternberg would like to thank the following) *Starring: Ana Capri, Via Veloso, Pen Medina, Migui Moreno and Red Sternberg *Directed by: Mac Alejandre *Next on Takot Ka Ba Sa Dilim? (Massacre Movie) *Also starring: Sandra Zobel, Honey de Guzman, Janell Calonzo *July 11, 1998 *(end during credits: It Don't Get Better - Meredith Brooks) 16. ''Santa Santita'' *Starring: Daniella and Cherry Pie Picache *Directed by: Mark Reyes, dgpi *Also starring: Diego Castro, Spanky Manikan, Harold Macasero, John Gamba, Kathy Arguelles, Cleo Decena *July 18, 1998 *(end during credits: 3AM - Matchbox Twenty) 17. ''Massacre Movie'' (Janus del Prado would like to thank the following) *Starring: Eric Quizon and Janus del Prado *Directed by: Ipe Pelino, dgpi *Also starring: Allan Bautista, Lovely Rivero, Malou de Guzman, Crystal Romero, Edson Cruz, Robert Domingo *July 25, 1998 *Next on Takot Ka Ba Sa Dilim? (The Cult) *(end during credits: Sunshine Of Your Love - Living Colour) 18. ''The Cult'' (before the end with the cops) (Jake Roxas would like to thank the following/Raffy Rodriguez would like to thank the following) *Starring: Jake Roxas, Maricel Morales and Lee Robin Salazar *Directed by: Jon Ilagan *Also starring: Raffy Rodriguez, Bart Guingona, Mon Castro, Kevin Vernal, Jojo Zafra, Robert Cort, Quito Mirasol *August 1, 1998 *(end during credits: Hey Now Now - Swirl 360) 19. ''Camila'' (before the end with the cops) (Idelle Martinez would like to thank the following/Aiza Marquez would like to thank the following) *Starring: Roy Rodrigo, Idelle Martinez, John Prats and Rita Magdalena *Directed by: Jay Altarejos *Also starring: Mel Kimura, Aiza Marquez *August 8, 1998 *Next on Takot Ka Ba Sa Dilim? (How Do I Love Thee) 20. ''How Do I Love Thee'' *Starring: Ara Mina and John Regala *Directed by: Gil Tejada, Jr. *Also starring: Ramon Recto, Lui Manansala, Gilleth Sandico *August 15, 1998 *(end during credits: Walk the Sky - Fuel) 21. Labuyog (Part 1) (Cesar Montano would like to thank the following/Angelu de Leon would like to thank the following) *Starring: Cesar Montano and Angelu de Leon *Directed by: Mac Alejandre *Also starring: Bella Flores, Ryan Eigenmann, Kier Legaspi, William Martinez, Jennifer Sevilla *August 22, 1998 *(end during credits: Only Wanna Be With You - Hootie And The Blowfish) 22. Labuyog (Part 2) (Cesar Montano would like to thank the following/Angelu de Leon would like to thank the following) *Starring: Cesar Montano and Angelu de Leon *Directed by: Mac Alejandre *Also starring: Bella Flores, William Martinez, Jennifer Sevilla, Kier Legaspi, Ryan Eigenmann *August 29, 1998 *Next on Takot Ka Ba Sa Dilim? (Villa Estrella) *(end during credits: As Long as It Matters - Gin Blossoms) 23. ''Villa Estrella'' (Rica Peralejo would like to thank the following/Red Sternberg would like to thank the following/Bojo Molina would like to thank the following/Paula Peralejo would like to thank the following) *Starring: Rica Peralejo, Red Sternberg, Bojo Molina, Paula Peralejo and Baron Geisler *Directed by: Jay Altarejos *Also starring: Mymy Davao, Lito Pimentel *September 5, 1998 *(end during credits: Hand in My Pocket - Alanis Morissette) 24. ''Impostor'' (Angelika dela Cruz would like to thank the following) *Starring: Angelika dela Cruz, Michael Flores and Dino Guevarra *Directed by: Ipe Pelino, dgpi *Also starring: Eula Valdez, Cleo Decena, Melissa Mendez *September 12, 1998 *(end during credits: Hey Jealousy - Gin Blossoms) 25. ''Kambal Pa Rin Kita'' (Kim delos Santos would like to thank the following/Chantal Umali would like to thank the following) *Starring: Kim delos Santos and Chantal Umali *Directed by: Mac Alejandre *Also starring: Polo Ravales, Yayo Aguila, Richard Quan, Harold Macasero, Jaypee de Guzman *September 19, 1998 *(end during credits: Head Over Feet - Alanis Morissette) 26. ''Lihim ng Dibdib'' (Albert Martinez would like to thank the following/Joyce Jimenez would like to thank the following) *Starring: Albert Martinez and Joyce Jimenez *Directed by: Jon Ilagan *Also starring: Carmi Martin, Toby Alejar, Lander Vera Perez *September 26, 1998 *(end during credits: Runaway Train - Soul Asylum) 27. ''Deadma'' *Starring: Assunta De Rossi, Elizabeth Oropesa and Bobby Andrews *Directed by: Gil Tejada, Jr. *Also starring: Bart Guingona, Diego Castro *October 3, 1998 *(end during credits: Found Out About You - Gin Blossoms) 28. ''Anak ng Langit'' (Jackie Lou Blanco would like to thank the following/Mumay Santiago would like to thank the following) *Starring: Jackie Lou Blanco, Mumay Santiago and Mark Gil *Directed by: Jeffrey Jeturian *Also starring: Celia Rodriguez, Alwyn Uytingco, Jaypee de Guzman *October 10, 1998 *Next on Takot Ka Ba Sa Dilim? (Dengue) 29. ''Dengue'' (Jessa Zaragoza would like to thank the following/) *Starring: Jessa Zaragoza and Jay Manalo *Directed by: Mark Reyes, dgpi *Also starring: Jobelle Salvador, Lito Pimentel, Raffy Rodriguez, Celia Rodriguez *October 17, 1998 *(end during credits: You Oughta Know - Alanis Morissette) 33. ''White Lady'' (Onemig Bondoc would like to thank the following) *Starring: Sunshine Dizon, Onemig Bondoc and Maui Taylor *Directed by: Jay Altarejos *Also starring: Cogie Domingo, Maritoni Fernandez, Ricardo Cepeda, Kristopher Peralta *October 24, 1998 *(end during credits: Everyday Is A Winding Road - Sheryl Crow) 31. ''Segundo'' (Gabby Eigenmann would like to thank the following/Raven Villanueva would like to thank the following/Mel Martinez would like to thank the following) *Starring: Gabby Eigenmann, Raven Villanueva and Mel Martinez *Directed by: Ipe Pelino, dgpi *Also starring: Pilar Pilapil, Maybelyn dela Cruz, Ramon Recto *October 31, 1998 *(end during credits: Plush - Stone Temple Pilots) 32. ''Mukhang Lupa'' (Keempee de Leon would like to thank the following) *Starring: Ciara Sotto, Carlos Agassi, Ryan Eigenmann and Gardo Versoza *Directed by: Mac Alejandre *Also starring: Bernadette Alysson, Maegan Aguilar, Vangie Labalan *November 7, 1998 *(end during credits: Mysterious Ways - U2) 33. ''Aswang'' (G. Toengi would like to thank the following/Jao Mapa would like to thank the following/Bernard Palanca would like to thank the following) *Starring: G. Toengi, Jao Mapa, Bernard Palanca and Spencer Reyes *Directed by: Mark Reyes, dgpi *Also starring: Toby Alejar, Teresa Loyzaga *November 14, 1998 *(end during credits: After The Rain - Nelson) 34. ''Markado'' (Janus del Prado would like to thank the following/Aiza Marquez would like to thank the following) *Starring: Janus del Prado, Aiza Marquez and Baron Geisler *Directed by: Mac Alejandre *Also starring: Sherilyn Reyes, Yayo Aguila, William Martinez *November 21, 1998 *(end during credits: It It Makes You Happy - Sheryl Crow) 35. ''The Haunted'' (Edu Manzano would like to thank the following) *Starring: Edu Manzano and Gelli de Belen *Directed by: Gil Tejada, Jr. *Also starring: Rey "PJ" Abellana, Jennifer Sevilla, Brando Legaspi *Next on Takot Ka Ba Sa Dilim? (Agimat) *November 28, 1998 36. ''Agimat'' (Cherie Gil would like to thank the following/Jericho Rosales would like to thank the following) *Starring: Cherie Gil, Jericho Rosales and Herbert Bautista *Directed by: Ipe Pelino, dgpi *December 5, 1998 *Also starring: Joe Gruta, Maria Isabel Lopez *(end during credits: Allison Road - Gin Blossoms) *Parol *Himala *Pamana *Ahas Other songs *''Until I Fall Away'' - Gin Blossoms (rock) *''Til I Hear It From You'' - Gin Blossoms (rock) *''Celebrity Skin'' - Hole (rock) *''That Don't Impress Me Much'' - Shania Twain